Meet the Trapper
by Vile.EXE
Summary: One of my three "Meet the" fics. If you enjoy placing traps and hitting people when they least expect it, you'll be a fan of this Latina.


**Vile: Yes, I bet this is surprising. I do play Team Fortress 2, and unlike most FPS games, I find it very fun. So, I had this idea to make a few classes of my own, and this ficlet is one of them! Two more are on the way, so keep watch! At any rate, I don't own TF2 or any existing classes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Meet The Trapper

"Move, move, move!" A voice shouted through the Sawmill. Out of nowhere, an explosion occurred. RED Scout, RED Medic, and RED Pyro quickly tore through the building. They had been ambushed by the BLU team, and had to quickly retreat to their last Capture Point.

Out of nowhere, the Pyro dropped to the ground, dead from a headshot as they were chased by BLU Sniper, BLU Demoman, and BLU Soldier. "You RED wankers are finished now!" BLU Sniper jeered.

Suddenly, a figure off to the side smirked. "Showtime." The voice was female. From under the BLU team's feet, a beeping was heard from an unnoticed mine, and electricity shot up from below, frying them all. A young woman dropped down from above. She was Scout's age with tan skin and long brown hair. She was wearing a red shirt (which was tight and pronounced her breasts) with a mine insignia on the shoulder, black shorts that stopped above the knee, and a small golf bag on her back. A single club was sticking out, and the woman herself was carrying a shotgun. She looked up and smirked. "Nail 'em, now!" A slight Hispanic accent was heard in her voice.

BLU Sniper and Soldier were down and out, but BLU Demoman managed to try and get up… only to have RED Scout's scattergun pointed right in his face. "Oh… bloody he-"

*BOOM*

*Banner saying "Meet the Trapper" shows during the TF2 "Meet the Team" song*

Scout tossed his gun around as Medic wiped his forehead. The Demoman's head was blown off, syringes littered the Sniper's body, and the Soldier's right arm had been sliced off, probably from the Medic's saw. "That was close. Danke, Trapper." Medic told the woman.

"Eh, it was easy." Trapper said. "Those pendejos have no clue what's coming."

*Meanwhile*

As a BLU Heavy rounded a corner in a corridor, a gold-colored mine beeped, firing a laser to the other end. Heavy had no idea, and walked right through the laser, beheading him as his body dropped dead.

RED Engineer was tending to his damaged sentry, not noticing BLU Spy creeping up. Suddenly, another shock mine went off, frying the Spy and tipping the sentry off to him. He was turned into swiss cheese.

Another group of BLU troops, 2 Soldiers, 2 Pyros, and 2 Medics, ran through the area with the buzzsaws. Unknown to them, three red mines were placed. The team went right over them, and BOOM! Three explosions gibbed four of them and killed the fifth, leaving only an injured Pyro. The Pyro then heard a buzzing noise, looking left and seeing a buzzsaw coming for him. His muffled scream was the last thing heard from him.

*Back with the REDs*

"Finest in motion-sensor tech. If you don't watch your ass, you'll lose it." Trapper said, winking. Scout high-fived her.

"Incoming!" Medic called out. Another group of BLU troops came for them. Scout readied his scattergun and Medic his syringe gun, but Trapper just kept her shotgun by her side.

"Tres… dos… uno…" She counted. "Cero!" She suddenly pulled what looked like some type of bazooka out of her golf bag, and fired out a missile that exploded into a net. Most of the BLU team was ensnared by the net, but one Sniper got smart and ducked under. That wasn't too smart, as he looked up to see Trapper right above him, tapping her golf club in her hand before raising it up. "FORE!" The club was swung down as the Sniper screamed.

*Trapper is seen next to Scout on the team, holding a bomb and shock mine, as the TF2 theme plays*

Trapper stood with her back to the bludgeoned Sniper, cleaning the blood off her club. The rest of the BLU team had been bludgeoned, shot, and syringed **_(A/N: Is that a word? XD)_** "Perdedores equipo azul (BLU Team losers)." She said with a chuckle before putting her club away, walking off while purposely swaying her hips. She had a mischievious glint in her eyes, sensing a certain Bostonian's eyes on her ass. _'Man, I love this job.'_

* * *

**Vile: Now then, since "Meet the" videos never follow the physics of the game, here's how the Trapper really works.**

* * *

HP:140

Speed: Rather quick (not as fast as Scout)

Weapons

Primary: Basic shotgun

Secondary: Net Bazooka - Fires a net that can only ensnare one enemy at a time, preventing movement and disrupting firing. Rocket launchers cannot be fired. The net causes no damage.

Melee: Golf club

Mine Bag - The Trapper's signature, she carries three types of motion-sensor mines. The bulk of her strategy is to place these in areas (either on the ground or on walls) and wait for enemies to walk near them, setting them off. Only enemy team players can set off mines, but beware: The explosions can hurt your teammates.

Mines

Bomb Mine - The basic mine used for power. If an enemy is killed by this, they will be gibbed.

Shock Mine - The weakest mine type, the electricity produced by this will stun anyone it hits, slowing them down and preventing them from attacking.

Laser Mine - A hit-or-miss mine, this produces a laser that either shoots straight up or from wall-to-wall. The laser can be skillfully avoided, but a hit with the laser produces a one-hit kill.

* * *

**Vile: Now that you know her quirks, this fic is over! Hope you enjoyed this "Meet the" fic, as two more are on the way! If you enjoyed the Trapper, leave a review for me! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
